


every day is a good day for cuddles (i'm gonna spend them all with you)

by wartransmission



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wartransmission/pseuds/wartransmission
Summary: "Why are you even naked?"“It’s cold and it’s the perfect time for sharing body heat,” Viktor says, matter-of-factly. There’s a pause, before he adds, “But mostly, I don’t feel like wearing anything, and I want to cuddle with you.”





	every day is a good day for cuddles (i'm gonna spend them all with you)

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: [Today’s a perfect day for naked cuddling. I don’t even care what day it is. Every day is perfect. (I’m gonna spend it with you.) ](http://www.asofterworld.com/index.php?id=941)
> 
> [[A Softer World prompts](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/post/155287327552/50-a-softer-world-prompts)]

 “You’re _cold_.”

“I’m _Russian_.”

Yuuri struggles to keep a serious face, but halfway fails when a tiny hint of a snort escapes him. Still, he manages to maintain some semblance of exasperated when he says, “You keep answering my questions like that like it makes any sense, but it really, _really_ doesn’t.”

“I run cold,” Viktor insists, nosing at the crook of Yuuri’s jaw and holding on to him like it’s his right to be all over him. Maybe it is. Maybe that’s what marriage means, though he’s not entirely sure he wants to confirm with his mom if it is.

It’s just a weird image, is all. It’s one thing to be naked and cuddling with your husband under two layers of blankets, and another thing to imagine that same scenario with his parents.

(Well, too late. The imagery is in his head now.)

“Um, no you don’t?” Yuuri struggles in his embrace, mostly to tease, and laughs when Viktor whines at him. “Viktor, you sweat harder than me on a summer day.”

“I’m like— a snowman! Yes!”

Yuuri almost chokes on a laugh.

“My husband is a snowman,” he says, mournfully, before yelping in surprise when Viktor pinches him.

On the _ass_.                                                                                                                                                                       

“あなたはひどい!” Yuuri smacks a hand over Viktor’s arm, his nostrils flared and brows furrowed in a show of offense. He’s not seriously offended, true, but if _Viktor_ is going to play the way that he is—

“I understood that!” Viktor says proudly, heart-shaped smile bright and wide on his face as he beams at Yuuri. “Amazing!”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at him. “I just called you terrible and you think it’s amazing?”

“I _understood_ that you were saying I’m terrible, and that’s amazing,” Viktor explains, wiggling up until Yuuri is the one nestled in his arms, the crown of his head pressed to Viktor’s chin. “I remember when I could barely understand simple words outside of the basics, like asking for a name or a time, but now I can hear you speak in your native language and _understand_ and that’s,” he pauses, sighing softly as he nuzzles his nose into black locks. “That’s amazing.”

Yuuri kind of wants to cry.

It’s not out of sadness, which would be a shock to a younger Katsuki Yuuri. It’s not out of frustration either, as it usually would be whenever he loses first place in a skating competition.

It’s just—

how can he not be emotional, knowing that this man he’s admired and loved for so long is married to him, in love with him, and so eager to learn what he can to understand him better?

The idea that he could make someone this happy, all without even actually _doing anything_ , is—

It’s—

_Amazing._

“Why are you even naked?” Yuuri mumbles, trying not to sound too choked up as he cuddles into Viktor’s (naked) chest.

“It’s cold and it’s the perfect time for sharing body heat,” Viktor says, matter-of-factly. There’s a pause, before he adds, “But mostly, I don’t feel like wearing anything, and I want to cuddle with you.”

“You don’t need an excuse for that.”

Viktor leans back to look at him.  His hands are cold, as they often are, but they’re gentle as ever when they cradle Yuuri’s cheeks like he’s something precious.

Well, now he’s _definitely_ crying.

“Don’t I?” Viktor murmurs, thumbs brushing away the few tears that roll down his cheeks.

Yuuri laughs.

Viktor blinks at him.

“You’ve come a long way,” Yuuri teases with a sniffle. “You’re not panicking just because I’m crying.”

“I’d be disappointed in myself if I never learned anything about you in the years we’ve been together, my Yuuri.”

“And I’m still learning more, even when I’ve always been a fan, so I think you’ve still got a long way to go,” Yuuri says, smiling a wobbly little smile as Viktor wipes away the tears brimming in his eyes. “Anyway,” he says, nuzzling into Viktor’s touch and smiling shyly at the love-struck look on Viktor’s face, “you would never need an excuse to hold me. I might need my space sometimes, but I wouldn’t hesitate to let you know when I do.”

“Of course,” Viktor hums, amused as he lowers his head to press a kiss to his forehead.

Yuuri, unashamedly, feels a _zing_ of pleasure shoot up his spine at the affectionate gesture.

“Now is a good time for cuddling,” Yuuri says, putting on a solemn expression even as he moves Viktor’s arms to wrap tightly around his back. “Every day, maybe. I don’t think I’d mind, if all the cuddles are from you.”

Viktor smiles, and Yuuri falls in love all over again.

“Every day would be perfect,” Viktor says. Obediently, in a way that Yuuri is sure Yakov might have a stroke in witnessing it, Viktor snuggles close with his lips resting on the crown of Yuuri’s head.

“Every day, so long as it’s with you.”


End file.
